Hold My Hand, Princess
by Teruyo-Chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, putri dari kerajaan Hyuuga, hendak dijodohkan oleh Sasuke Uciha, pangeran dari kerajaan Suna. Hinata yang tidak setuju melarikan diri dari kerajaan, selama perjalanan Hinata mendapatkan kalung misterius, bertemu dengan Uzumaki kuning alias Naruto Uzumaki, dan di balik perjodohan Hinata dan Sasuke tersembunyi rahasia... penasaran? baca aja... :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hold My Hand, Princess**

**Chapter 1**

**First Step**

**Naruto and all Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Hold My Hand, Princess" Belongs to Teruyo Baisotey**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

"Ini surat dari kerajaan Uciha, yang mulia." Kata seorang pelayan kepada seorang yang memimpin kerajaan Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga. "Pelayan! Tolong panggilkan putri ke ruanganku" perintah sang raja setelah membaca surat tersebut "Baik, Heihashi –sama"

"Ayah? Kenapa ayah memanggilku?" Tanya polos dari sang putri yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga ini. "Hinata, kau sudah siap untuk…" Sang ayah tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena takut di bantah putrid pertamanya yang dicintainya itu, "menikah, Hinata, seorang pangerang dari Uciha bernama Sasuke Uciha sudah melamarmu, kamu harus menikah dengan pangeran Sasuke Uciha agar bisa menyelamatkan Negara kita yang sedang dilanda kemiskinan, dengan bekerja sama dengan Sasuke Uciha, kita bisa.." "Tidak!" dugaan Heihashi benar, Hinata membantah, "Kenapa? Kanapa harus aku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui sosok dari orang yang bernama Sasuke Uciha ini? Aku belum siap untuk menjadi mempelai!" teriak Hinata, "Hinata! Kamu sudah di persiapkan untuk pernikahan ini! Ayah sudah menyekolahkan kamu! Ayah sudah mempersiapkan…" "Itu apa yang ayah sudah persiapkan! Itu yang Ayah mau! Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti apa yang Ayah inginkan! Aku ingin bebas, Ayah! Ini sungguh tidak adil!" teriak Hinata dan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kamarnya.

**Hinata POV**

'Sudah cukup! Aku sudah lelah menjadi putri yang mempunyai tanggung jawab besar dan menikah dengan orang yang bahkan aku kenal?! Yang benar saja!' Hinata mengambil panah kesayangannya dan pergi meninggalkan istana

**Normal POV**

"Sang putri menghilang!" "Sang putri menghilang!" teriak pelayan-pelayan kerajaan panik, "Disana! Putri sedang mengendarai kuda menuju gerbang utama!" "Tutup gerbangnya!" Terlambat,Hinata sudah berhasil lolos. "Heihashi-sama? Bagaimana ini?" Tanya perdana mentri kerajaan, Deidara "Cari Hinata, dia… adalah harapan satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan kita…"

**Hold My Hand, Princess**

**Hinata POV**

Sekarang aku berhasil lolos dari kerajaan, mungkin aku akan menjadi seorang pelarian, setidaknya aku sudah berbekal makanan, uang walaupun sedikit, dan kemampuan memanahku yang pas-pasan. Aku berada di desa terpencil dari Negara Hyuuga, tidak tahu mau melakukan apa, "Woy~!" teriak seseorang yang tepat beada di belakang ku, "Kamu curang kan?! Pasti ada kartu di kantungmu!" "Tidak! Aku menang karena aku pinter! Kamu kalah karena loe bego! Bego! Bego~" "Sialan!" keributan karena main judi, dunia ini memang sudah dekat kiamat… Ayah… ini yang Ayah maksudkan, Negara kita sedang dilanda kemiskinan akan tetapi jika aku menikahi Sasuke Uciha, Negara kita akan di selamatkan."Kakak, kakak mempunyai rambut yang indah ya…" kata seorang anak polos di sebelah ku dengan sebuah kalung yang dipegang nya. "Ah…. Te.. terima kasih ya, dek…" kambuh lagi penyakitku, gagap jika dipuji. "Kakak juga mempunyai mata yang Indah, Hinata Hyuuga…." Apa?! Bagaimana dia tahu namaku?! "Kakak mau ya menerima kalung ini?" kata sang anak kepadaku sambil memberikan kalung yang indah berwarna Violet, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya" kataku, takut jika aku menerimanya akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak inginkan "Kakak, kakak tidak ingin menikah dengan Sasuke Uciha khan? Kalau kakak memakai kalung ini, kakak akan menemukan takdir kakak yang sebenarnya, mungkin bisa menghindari pernikahan kakak dengan Sasuke Uciha…" kata-kata anak ini memang menggoda, aku memang tidak ingin menikah dengan Sasuke Uciha, dan aku juga ingin tahu takdirku… jadi…"Terima kasih ya, dek, nama adik siapa?" aku menerima kalung mencurigakan itu."Kakak, kakak tidak perlu menanyakan siapa namaku…" kata anak itu dengan senyuman manis, dan membuatku merinding "Woy~! Berikan kalung itu!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, sudah kuduga… akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan, bodohnya aku, saat aku menoleh ke sebelah, anak itu sudah pergi tidak tahu kemana. "Berikan Kalung itu! Sepertinya kelihatan mahal jika dijual…" kata orang mencurigakan yang ada di sebelahku, secara spontan aku pergi sambil mengendarai kudaku, dan orang-orang itu, mungkin sekelompok perampok masih mengejarku. Sial… jalan buntu! "Ayolah… berikan kalung itu nona… kami tidak akan melukaimu…" kata seorang perampok "Kalau ada uang atau barang berharga lainnya berikan saja kepada kami…" Aku memang ketakutan, tapi aku tahu, jika aku memberikan kalung ini kepada mereka, sesuatu yang lebih parah akan terjadi… Aku mengambil panah ku dan… "Mundur kalau tidak aku akan menembakmu!" teriak ku dengan 50% berani 50% takut. "Hahah! Kamu pikir kami akan kalah dengan begitu saja?" kata seorang perampok dan mengeluarkan pedang, diikuti dengan perampok-perampok yang lain,sekarang aku bertarung melawan mereka dengan kemampuan memanahku yang pas-pasan. Sudah cukup lama aku bertahan sudah beberapa perampok sudah kukalahkan, saatnya aku melawan ketuanya, panahku habis! "Kehabisan panah, nona?" Tanyanya kepada ku dengan senyuman meremehkan. "…" aku kehabisan kata-kata, aku sudah tidak tahu mau melakukan apa… aku hanya berharap seseorang akan menolongku seseorang yang berani, seseorang yang kuat, seseorang yang… "Hyaaah!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata yang berwarna biru laut, sekarang dia melawan ketua perampok itu dengan menggunakan pedang, dan menang dalam beberapa menit saja, dia… seseorang yang kuat tidak seperti aku, yang lemah ini "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya "Ah… i.. iya…" kata ku, aku merasa mukaku ini memanas "kamu… kamu melawan mereka semua sendiri? Dengan panahmu?" Tanya orang asing itu "Ah… iya… tidak semuanya sih, kamu yang melawan yang terakhir khan?" kata ku gugup "yah.. tapi kamu mengalahkan lebih banyak… kau kuat juga…" katanya dengan senyuman yang manis, senyuman yang berhasil membuat jantungku berhenti… "Kalungmu itu…" katanya dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Apa?! Kamu juga ingin mengambilnya?! Aku akan membunuhmu!" kata ku berusaha melindungi kalungku "Ah… tidak… kalungmu itu... kata legenda, itu dimiliki seorang anak kecil yang polos, anak itu hanya memberikan kalung itu kepada seseorang yang dipilihnya, seseorang yang memiliki hati yang murni dan hati yang tulus" jelasnya "Ah… ka.. kalau itu.. tadi seorang anak memberiku kalung ini…" kata ku… apakah ini yang menjadi takdirku? "Oh ya? Aku belum selesai menceritakan legendanya, lhoo… Kalung itu akan mengantarkan kamu untuk menemui takdirmu, dan keinginanmu akan terwujud, kamu akan memiliki 3 permintaan, kamu boleh meminta apa saja, itu hanya berlaku di suatu pulau yang terpencil, sampai sekarang aku belum tahu itu di mana, akan tetapi satu permintaan sudah dipakai oleh seseorang yang mengambil paksa kalung itu, dia menjadi bongkahan batu setelah memakai permintaan itu, yang ia minta adalah harta yang tidak akan habis, karena itu tempat di mana 2 permintaan itu memiliki banyak harta yang tidak akan habis… aku sudah mencari kalung itu kemana-mana, ternyata kamu yang mendapatkannya jadi, aku tidak akan mengambil paksa kalung itu, takut menjadi bongkahan batu… jadi, selamat tinggal…" kata pemuda itu… berarti 2 permintaan lagi, mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan negaraku… akan tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri… aku terlalu lemah… satu-satunya harapanku… "Tunggu!" teriakku… "bolehkah kamu membantuku mencari ke-2 permintaan itu?" Tanya ku.. sungguh pertanyaan yang bodoh "Apa? Yang benar saja! Kamu yang mendapatkan kalung itu, jadi…" "Aku akan memberikan satu perminataan kepadamu…aku tidak bisa mencari permintaan itu sendiri…" kataku sambil menatap ke bawah… "Baiklah… akan tetapi satu permintaannya untuk ku ya…" kata nya dengan senyumannya "Ah… iya! Ngomong-ngomong… aku belum tahu namamu siapa…" kata ku.. "Oh.. ya.. namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto…" katanya sambil tersenyum "Ah… namaku Hyu… ah… Gyuuga Hinata… panggil saja Hinata…" aku berbohong… aku tidak boleh memperkenalkan nama asliku kepadanya, kalau tidak, ia akan mengetahui kalau aku ini seorang putri, tapi… namanya… Uzumaki khan? Kukira itu adalah keluarga bangsawan… "Salam kenal, Hinata…" katanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya "Salam kenal, Naruto" kataku sambil menjabat tanganya… Uzumaki Naruto… aku yakin dia adalah seseorang yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan Suna… "Jadi… kita akan mulai ke Negara Air ya?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan peta yang ada di tasnya "Ya!" kata ku dengan yakin. Ku yakin… ini akan menjadi petualangan yang hebat! Ayah… aku tidak akan mengecewakan Ayah!

**Normal POV**

Sedangkan di kerajaan Hyuuga, seseorang dengan rambut pirang, dan sebagian rambutnya menutupi satu matanya sedang memegangi bola Kristal…

"Sepertinya Hinata mendapatkan kalung itu ya? Harta yang tidak akan habis itu akan menjadi milik ku, aku yang akan menyelamatkan Negara ini, rakyat akan meminta raja Heihashi untuk turun, dan aku, Deidara… yang akan menjadi Raja!"

**TBC**

**Bagaimana? Bagus nggak? Ini FF pertamanya Teruyo lho~~~ (Bangga banget) ==a **

**Jadi maaf yah, kalau ada kesalahan, gaje, dll… kalau ada yang salah tolong di kasih tau yah.. karena Teruyo juga masih belajar untuk jadi author yang baik… Terima kasih… :D :D :D**

**Jangan lupa, review… :D :D :D**


	2. Secrets

**Hold My Hand, Princess**

**Chapter 2**

**Secrets**

**Naruto and all Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Hold My Hand, Princess" Belongs to Teruyo-chan**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

"Jadi, hanya ada satu kapal ini?" Tanya Naruto kepada seorang nelayan, "Maaf, tuan, kapal-kapal yang lain sudah dipakai oleh nelayan-nelayan lain" jawab nelayan itu, "Kalau begitu, kita pakai yang ini saja, berapa sewanya?" Tanya Hinata "Oh, ini, saya berikan saja untuk kalian, lagi pula kapal ini sudah tua, saya tidak akan memakainya lagi" jelas nelayan itu.

"Kalau hanya ini yang tersisa, kita tidak ada pilihan lain. Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata "Kita terpaksa memakai kapal ini" kata Naruto pasrah. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Saya berikan kapal ini kepada kalian" kata nelayan itu. Naruto dan Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan melintasi laut menggunakan perahu tua itu.

**Hold My Hand, Princess**

"Naruto, Kurasa kita harus melewati cuaca buruk…" kata Hinata kuatir

"Yah, Kurasa kita tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, Hinata, turunkan layar utama, aku akan mengatur dayungnya" perintah Naruto

"Ah, ba-baik!" kata Hinata dan melakukan apa yang Naruto perintahkan.

"Hinata! Bantu aku! Kamu yang mengatur dayung kanan!" teriak Naruto, Hinata pergi membantu Naruto. Arus semakin lama semakin kuat, "Bertahanlah Hinata!" akan tetapi keberuntungan tidak berada di pihak mereka, karang besar berada tepat di depan mereka. "Hinata! Arahkan dayungnya ke kanan!" terlambat, kapal mereka menabrak karang tersebut dan kapal mereka hancur berkeping-keping, Naruto dan Hinata terpisah

"Hinata! Hinata! Sial, Hinataaaaaaa!" Teriak Naruto panik mencari Hinata, seorang wanita yang seharusnya dilindunginya.

"Na-Na-Naru, Naruto!" teriak Hinata sekuat tenaga, Hinata sudah hampir tenggelam. Secara spontan Naruto berenang menuju Hinata,

"Hinata bertahanlah.." kata Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata yang sudah lemah.

"Hinata, pegangan yang kuat! Ada gelombang yang besar menuju kita!" kata Naruto. Gelombang itu menyambar mereka, pelukan Naruto terlepas akibat arus yang kuat.

"Hinata!" "Naruto!" teriak mereka akan tetapi arus yang kuat itu memisahkan mereka. Jauh… semakin jauh…

**Hold My Hand, Princess**

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya! Aku yakin sekali!"

"Kalung yang berwarna violet ini?"

"Iya… tapi kita tak bisa mengambil paksa kalung ini.."

"Jadi?"

Beberapa orang bercakap-cakap di dekat Hinata. Hinata mulai membuka matanya. Ruangan gelap, dan lembab, Hinata masih bisa mendengar suara laut, dan suara orang yang berbicara yang menggema, sekitar 7 orang yang berbicara, suara yang menggema seperti di dalam gua laut.

"Ah, kamu sudah bangun…" kata seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna-warni.

"Kamu, adalah… Putri Duyung?!" teriak Hinata panik "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah kamu memberikan kalungmu?" Tanya seorang putri duyung, dia terlihat sangat cantik… "Ayolah, Kamu mau khan?" Mata putri duyung itu…. Mulai menghipnotis Hinata, Hinata berusaha untuk sadar kembali dan berhasil

"Tidak! ini sangat berharga! Aku harus menyelamatkan negaraku dengan ini!" kata Hinata dengan tegas

"Kalau begitu, kita akan melakukan dengan paksaan yang 'Halus'… hehe.." kata seorang putri duyung dengan senyuman yang menunjukan gigi tajam seperti hiu. Ketujuh putri duyung menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam laut dan mengikatnya di sebuah batu di dasar laut.

"Baiklah, kita tidak memaksamu, kami hanya membunuhmu dan mengambil kalung itu. Hanya kalung itu yang bisa membebaskan kami dari kutukan, kami sudah mendapat kutukan ini karena memaksa untuk mengambil kalung itu, jadi, kami belajar bahwa, membunuh itu tidak sama dengan memaksa, khan? Hahaha!" kata seorang putri duyung dengan mata merahnya yang menyeramkan.

**Hinata POV**

'Kurasa ini sudah berakhir… aku sudah mulai kehabisan nafas, Naruto… maaf ya… aku sudah merepotkan, aku harap kamu selamat… Naruto… selamat tinggal' Aku sudah mulai menutup mataku… aku sama sekali tidak berharap Naruto akan menyelamatkanku, tidak mungkin kalau dia akan menyelamatkanku dua kali, lagipula aku tidak ingin jika dia datang menyelamatkanku, karena… jika dia datang, dia akan mati, dilawan oleh tujuh putri duyung, Naruto… aku… aku…

**Normal POV**

'Byuurrr' suara air dari permukaan air,

"Siapa dia?" Tanya salah satu dari putri duyung "Entahlah, dia pasti datang untuk menyelamatkan perempuan itu!"

"Serang dia!"

Naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berusaha melawan mereka. Walaupun memakai pedang untuk bertarung dalam air tidak masuk akal, setidaknya ia mencoba. Dengan perjuangan, Naruto bertarung, waktu terus berlalu, beberapa putri duyung berhasil dilumpuhkan pada saat melawan yang terakhir, Naruto terluka oleh cakar beracun dari sang putri duyung, Naruto mulai merasa kesakitan

"Selemah itukah kamu?" Tanya putri duyung dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Jangan remehkan aku!" teriak Naruto walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, akan tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Hinata. Naruto mengarahkan pedangnya kepada putri duyung dan menebas pedangnya… Naruto menang. Naruto dengan cepat berenang menuju Hinata yang sudah kehabisan nafas. Naruto membuka ikatan di tangan Hinata dan berenang menuju permukaan.

"Hinata,bertahanlah, Hinata? Hinata!" teriak Naruto yang sudah panik karena wanita yang memiliki mata _amethyst _tertidur dan tidak bisa membuka matanya, tidak bernafas, muka cantiknya mulai membiru.

"Hinata, bertahanlah!" teriak Naruto, Naruto tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain, memberi nafas buatan…

Naruto memompa dada Hinata dan mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir merah jambu Hinata dan… Bibir Naruto mendarat di bibir Hinata, akan tetapi ciuman ini bukan untuk saat-saat romantis, Naruto harus memberi nafas buatan kepada Hinata, kalau tidak, Hinata akan meninggal, dan Naruto tidak bisa melihat mata Hinata, senyuman manis Hinata untuk selamanya, tunggu? Apakah Naruto jatuh cinta kepada Hinata? Apakah itu yang menjadi tujuan Naruto untuk berjuang melindungi Hinata? Menyelamatkan Hinata? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang belum bisa Naruto jawab sampai sekarang… Setelah beberapa menit Naruto berjuang untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Hinata mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. "Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto kawatir, bagaimana ia tidak khawatir?

"Kau…" 'Plak!' Hinata menampar Naruto

"Kenapa kamu menamparku?! Aku sudah menyelamatkan kamu!" kata Naruto membela diri

"Justru itu! Kenapa kamu datang menyelamatkan aku! Kamu hampir mati, bodoh!" teriak Hinata, cairan bening sudah mulai tergenang di mata _amethyst _Hinata.

"Hinata" kata Naruto lirih

"Naruto, kenapa, kenapa kamu menyelamatkan aku? Ka-kamu, hampir saja, hampir mati…" Tanya Hinata sambil menangis.

"Karena kamu, kamu yang menjadi tujuanku untuk bertarung, Hinata, aku ingin melindungimu, sampai kapanpun aku akan melindungimu…" kata Naruto

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya

"Ah, aku tadi aku bilang sesuatu yah? Eh, lu-lupakan sa-saja, aku keceplosan…" kata Naruto gugup, bagaimana ia tidak gugup? Berkata sesuatu yang sebenarnya Naruto ingin sembunyikan dari Hinata, sampai pada saat waktunya tiba, untuk Naruto memberitahukan yang sebenarnya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto…" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan manis, Naruto merasa jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan kencang,

"Ah, i-iya… sa-sama-sama" kata Naruto gugup.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Tanya Hinata melihat tangan Naruto yang berlumuran darah

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…" kata Naruto.

"Naruto, duduklah di sebelahku, aku akan coba mengobati lukamu" kata Hinata dengan lembut, lukanya dalam, di sekitar lukanya sudah mulai berwarna ungu, mungkin itu efek dari racun cakar putri duyung? Hinata mencoba mengobati dengan obat-obat yang iya miliki sekarang, akan tetapi itu tidak akan cukup, Hinata mencoba dengan kalungnya, iya mendekatkan kalungnya dengan luka Naruto,

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Mencoba menyembuhkanmu, kurasa…" jawab Hinata

"Kamu yakin ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya! Aku yakin! Kayaknya…" kata Hinata, Hinata terdiam sebentar, Hinata menutup matanya, Naruto mulai bingung dengan tingkah laku perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya ini

"Sembuh, sembuh, sembuhkan luka Naruto…" kata Hinata 'karena aku mencintainya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya' lanjut Hinata dalam hati. Cahaya berwarnya Violet keluar dari kalung Hinata dan menyembuhkan luka Naruto.

"Wuah….. Hi-Hinata… ini… keren sekali, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Naruto,

"Ah, entahlah…" kata Hinata menatap ke bawah. Naruto hanya bisa menatap mata Hinata yang indah sambil tersenyum, ia senang karena bisa bersama dengan Hinata, ia ingin melindungi Hinata, menjaga Hinata, membahagiakannya…

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya kita bisa sampai di Negara Air?" Tanya Naruto sambil meregangkan badannya

"Em, mungkin kita bisa mengikuti gua ini? Mungkin berujung ke daratan?" Tanya Hinata

"Mungkin saja, ayo kita jalan Hinata" kata Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, muka Hinata mulai memerah. Ia tidak akan melupakan saat-saat seperti ini.

**Hold My Hand, Princess**

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang ingin kamu harapkan saat kita mendapatkan permintaan itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Ah, aku, aku ingin meyelamatkan negaraku dari kemiskinan…" jawab Hinata

"Kalau kamu, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku… juga ingin menyelamatkan Negaraku, agar terselamatkan dari pemimpin jahat…" kata Naruto

"Pemimpin jahat?" Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya

"Iya… dia…" kata Naruto

"Oh iya! Kamu dari clan Uzumaki khan? Dari kerajaan Suna! Tapi aku kira… kalau kerajaan itu sudah digantikan oleh…" kata Hinata

"Uchiha… clan Uchiha… Mereka berniat mendapatkan kalung violet itu, agar dapat kaya raya, dengan bantuan dari perdana mentri Hyuuga, Deidara, mereka akan mendapatkan kalung itu, mereka menduga kalau kalung itu akan didapatkan oleh salah satu anggota keluarga dari Hyuuga, aku adalah pangeran dari kerajaan Suna, yang seharusnya menjadi raja, aku harus membatalkan rencana mereka kalau tidak, rakyat kerajaan Suna akan menderita, yah… kabar baiknya kalung itu tidak dimiliki oleh keluarga Hyuuga, ternyata kamu yang mendapatkannya…" kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya clan Uchiha bisa menggantikan posisi clan Uzumaki?" Tanya Hinata penasaran

"Semua keluargaku di bantai saat malam kelahiranku, yang selamat hanya aku dan ibuku, aku diberitahu ibuku beberapa saat sebelum ia meninggal karena sakit, saat itu aku masih berumur 10 tahun…" jelas Naruto sambil menatap ke bawah.

**Hinata POV**

Naruto hebat… ia sangat bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang pangeran… ia sangat berani dan kuat, sedangkan aku? Aku sudah kabur dari kerajaan dan menjadi egois… tunggu Uchiha?! Clan Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha?! Ja-jadi… ini sudah rencanakan?

**Normal POV**

"Naruto… sebenarnya ada yang aku sembunyikan darimu…" kata Hinata dengan takut, Hinata takut kalau Naruto marah…

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku… adalah Hyuuga Hinata, aku adalah putri sulung Hyuuga, yang dijodohkan oleh Sasuke Uchiha pangeran dari kerajaan Suna… karena itu a… aku kabur dari kerajaan, aku menyamar menjadi Gyuuga Hinata…" kata Hinata sambil menunduk

"Jadi, itu sudah direncanakan ya?" kata Naruto

"Ta-Tapi bagaimana mereka tahu kalau aku yang akan mendapatkan kalung ini?" Tanya Hinata

"Karena Deidara mempunyai bola Kristal yang dapat meramal, dan mempunyai kekuatan gaib…" jelas Naruto

"Bagaimana kamu tahu semua ini?" Tanya Hinata

"Karena… aku sudah bertahun-tahun mencari tahu hal ini, dari legenda, memata-matai, dari buku sejarah, yah banyak sih… tapi sekarang… Aku harus menyelamatkan kerajaan Suna, setidaknya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang…" kata Naruto

"Yosh! Kita sudah sampai, ternyata dugaanmu benar, Hinata, Gua ini berakhir di daratan! Negara Air!" teriak Naruto…

"Naruto, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, dan, Hinata-sama, anda harus ikut denganku, anda harus menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata-sama" kata seorang yang memakai jubah hitam dengan bola Kristal di tangannya, sebagian rambutnya menutupi satu matanya, yang tidak lain lagi… Deidara…

**TBC**

**Hehehe…. Chapter kedua sudah selesai… *fiuh* gimana? Bagus nggak? **

**Seperti biasa… kalau ada yang salah tolong di kasih tau yah.. karena Teruyo juga masih belajar untuk jadi author yang baik… (==a) hehe…**

**Oh iya, kalau ada masukan bilang aja, jadi Teruyo bisa dapat ide yg masih segar-segar (emangnya ikan?) **

**Balasan Review;**

**orchideeumi****; Terima kasih,,, :D **

**bhitychan; wah.. :D senengnya,,, makasih ya… :D *semangat naik 300%***

**Cococo123****; terima kasih atas sarannya… seperti ini yang cococo123-san maksud? **

**Gyuururu-kun****; terima kasih atas petunjuknya Gyuururu-san… :D**

**Seperti ini bukan yang Gyuururu-san maksud?**

**Maaf sebesar-besarnya, 2 minggu ke depan Teruyo tidak bisa mengupdate chapter 3, karena ada 'kerusuhan' di sekolah Teruyo, alias ada Ujian akhir… T.T maaf yah… Teruyo janji bakalan update chapter 3 setelah 'kerusuhan'nya selesai… :D**


	3. Fight! Between Two Guys With Yellow Hair

**Hold My Hand, Princess**

**Chapter 3**

**Fight! Between Two Guys With Yellow Hair**

**Naruto and all Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Hold My Hand, Princess" Belongs to Teruyo-Chan**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

"Deidara…" Naruto menyebutkan nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya, perdana menteri kerajaan Hyuuga, perdana mentri yang nantinya akan menghiyanati kerajaan Hyuuga.

"Ah.. si Uzumaki kuning, Naruto, sudah lama tidak bertemu, terakhir kali kita bertemu, saat sebelum ibu meninggal, 7 tahun yang lalu… sekarang kamu sudah umur 18 tahun ya? Waktu terasa cepat, ya…" kata Deidara dengan senyuman yang meremehkan

"Dan untuk Hinata-sama…" lanjut Deidara "Anda harus kembali ke kerajaan, Anda tahu tanggung jawab sebagai seorang putri kan? Seorang putri harus merelakan kebebasannya untuk menyelamatkan negaranya, dengan menikahi Sasuke Uciha…".

Hinata terdiam sejenak, berpikir sejenak, setelah berpikir panjang, Hinata dengan berani berkata "Tidak! Kau licik Deidara! Dengan menfaatkanku, menfaatkan kalung yang kudapatkan, menfaatkan kedudukanmu sebagai perdana mentri, kau mencoba untuk mendapatkan harta itu!?".

"Terserah Anda mau bilang apa, akan tetapi, aku tidak bekerja sendiri, sepertinya Naruto sudah menceritakan, kalau aku bekerja sama dengan Kerajaan Suna, yang sekarang sudah dikuasai oleh Clan Uciha, Sasuke Uchiha lebih tepatnya, Tetapi… jika ada orang yang menghalangi ku… aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" kata Deidara dengan mengangkat bola kristalnya, makhluk aneh berwarna putih muncul dari tanah,

"Hinata-sama, anda akan tetap menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha! Naruto, aku akan menyelenyapkanmu Uzumaki Kuning!" teriak Deidara "Zetzu! Serang!" lanjut Deidara, makhluk yang bernama Zetzu itu bejumlah ratusan, ribuan atau lebih banyak. Hinata memegang panahnya dengan takut, karena jumlah Zetzu yang terlalu banyak, sedangkan, Hinata hanya bersama dengan Naruto, berdua saja, mereka kalah jumlah.

"Hinata, tenanglah, kita bisa melawan mereka, kamu kuat Hinata…" kata Naruto berusaha menguatkan Hinata, memegang tangan Hinata dengan kuat.

"I-iya… kita bisa…" kata Hinata dengan yakin, Hinata merasa lebih tenang dengan Naruto yang berada di sampingnya, Ia merasa aman, 'aku… akan berjuang' kata Hinata dalam hati, 'aku akan melindungimu, Hinata' kata Naruto dalam hati…

"Ayo! Hinata!" kata Naruto dengan semangat, "I-iya!" balas Hinata dengan meregangkan panahnya bersiap untuk menyerang, Naruto mengangkat pedangnya…

**Hold My Hand, Princess**

Satu persatu Zetzu sudah di lumpuhkan, Hinata dan Naruto bekerja sama saling melindungi, saling menguatkan, agar mereka bisa tetap bertahan. Sudah berjam-jam mereka bertarung, Hinata sudah tidak kuat lagi, Naruto sudah lelah…

"Sudah lelah? Mau menyerah?" Tanya Deidara kepada Naruto.

"Be-Belum! Di-Diam kau! Kami masih belum mau menyerah!" teriak Naruto dengan percaya diri, Naruto kembali mengangkat pedangnya. Hinata berusaha berdiri dan bersiap untuk bertarung akan tetapi ia terlalu lelah. Naruto memegang tangan Hinata

"Hinata, istirahatlah, aku masih bisa bertarung, kamu… sudah lelah kan?" Tanya Naruto "Ti-Tidak aku masih bisa bertarung!" kata Hinata memaksakan diri

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Hinata, aku tidak ingin kamu terluka…" kata Naruto dan berdiri di depan Hinata untuk melindungi Hinata. Waktu berjalan, terus berjalan, pertarungan belum selesai.

"Sudah cukup! Naruto menyerah saja! Kamu.. Uzumaki yang lemah! Kamu tidak akan bisa menghentikan aku!" teriak Deidara

"Aku… akan menghentikanmu, menghentikan rencana jahatmu yang keji itu… Aku.. akan menyelamatkan Negara Suna… Dan membebaskan Hinata!" kata Naruto dengan jelas dan tegas.

"Bodoh! Sedangkan mengalahkan Zetzu-Zetzu-ku saja tidak bisa, apalagi menghentikanku?" kata Deidara yang sudah mulai naik darah

"Diam kau…" Naruto mengangkat pedangnya sekali lagi, berdiri dengan kuat, dengan ekspresi wajah yang seakan berkata 'aku akan membunuhmu' dan "Aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kata-ku…" Naruto mengambil langkah pertamanya, kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya, semakin lama semakin cepat

"Ingatlah itu, Deidara! Aku… Pasti… Bisa!" teriak Naruto dengan segera mengalahkan beberapa Zetzu sekaligus, tanpa disadari Naruto salah satu Zetzu menyerangnya dari belakang…

Jleb!

.

.

.

Hinata berhasil melindungi Naruto dengan memanah Zetzu yang akan menyerang Naruto tadi, Naruto tersenyum sejenak, mereka berdua berjuang bersama kembali, melawan Zetzu. Sekarang waktunya melawan Deidara. Hinata memanah ke araha Deidara, dan… Deidara menghilang… ternyata… Deidara yang itu…

"Illusi" kata Naruto

"Apa? Ilusi? Ta… tapi itu tersa sangat nyata…" kata Hinata

"Iya… Zetzu-nya saja yang nyata akan tetapi Deidara yang itu hanya Illusi… Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan jika itu hanya illusi" jelas Naruto.

"Sekarang… Ayo kita cari penginapan, kamu juga harus istirsahat kan?" kata Naruto disertai dengan senyuman khasnya.

"I… Iya…" kata Hinata dengan gugup. 'Kami-sama, dia… keren sekali…' kata Hinata dalam hati disertai muka merah tomatnya

"Hinata?" kata Naruto memanggil wanita yang di sampingnya

"Kamu sakit? Muka memerah? Kamu demam?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang dahi Hinata, memeriksa kalau wanita yang Ia cintai itu sakit atau tidak.

"Ah… eh.. ti… tidak…." Kata Hinata 'Kami-sama… tolong hamba-Mu, ini… tolong kuatkan aku…' lanjut dalam hati.

"Kamu yakin? Mukamu merah sekali, seperti tomat, imut sekali…" kata Naruto mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Hinata, dengan disertai senyuman khas Naruto yang manis. 'Ah… senyuman Naruto… manis sekali… muka Naruto… terlalu… dekat…' kata Hinata dalam hati, beberapa detik kemudian…

"Hinata!Hinata!" teriak Naruto panik, bagaimana tidak panik? Wanita yang sangat ia cintai mukanya memerah tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan PINGSAN dengan alasan tidak jelas, Naruto menggendong Hinata ala Bridal Style menuju penginapan yang terdekat …

Naruto membaringkan Hinata di kasur, Naruto hanya memesan satu kamar, karena penginapan itu sudah penuh dan hanya tersisa satu kamar, dengan satu kasur besar…

Naruto memperhatikan wajah indah Hinata yang indah, cantik, seputih salju, jantung Naruto mulai berdebar kencang, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Hinata yang sedang pingsan tak berdaya. Naruto benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya, wajah Naruto dan Hinata sudah sangat dekat…

10 cm

5 cm

1 cm

Bibir Naruto menyentuh bibir Hinata, "Hinata, aku berjanji, aku akan melindungimu…" kata Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto tidur di sebelah Hinata dengan posisi memeluk Hinata, Naruto merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang.

** Hold My Hand, Princess**

Cahaya mentari pagi memasuki kamar Naruto dan Hinata, Hinata mulai membuka matanya, dan menyadari kalau… Naruto dengan lelap tertidur di sebelahnya dengan posisi *ehem* memeluknya tanpa rasa bersalah…

**Hinata POV**

Na…Naruto… kenapa dia… memelukku? Tidur di satu kasur juga? Yang penting aku masih memakai pakaian, berarti dia tidak melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepadaku kan?

**Normal POV**

Naruto bangun melihat ke sebelahnya dan ia tidak melihat seorang yang sangat ia cintai, walaupun Naruto belum menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang itu. Naruto dengan cepat bangun dari tempat tidur dan mencari Hinata.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto?"

Naruto langsung menoleh kearah orang yang ia cari-cari sedari tadi. "Hinata, aku sangat mengkhwatirkanmu! Dari mana saja kamu?" Tanya Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Ah, aku dari pasar, a-aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan

"Baik!" jawab Naruto dengan antusias.

"Naruto, sarapan sudah siap" kata Hinata dari dapur.

"Wah… baunya enak sekali, Hinata" kata Naruto

"Te-terima kasih Naruto, cobalah…" kata Hinata dengan gugup.

"Rasanya enak, Hinata! Kamu pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik" kata Naruto dengan polosnya

"I-Istri yang baik?" kata Hinata mengulangi kata-kata orang yang sedang makan bersamanya itu.

"Hinata? Mukamu merah lagi, kamu sakit? Kemarin setelah mukamu merah, kamu pingsan. Mau ku antarkan ke dokter?" kata Naruto mulai mengkhawatirkan Hinata, takut peristiwa pingsan itu terulang lagi.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa…" kata Hinata.

"A-Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya…" Kata Hinata agar tidak pingsan lagi.

"Baik, ayo, Hinata"

**Hold My Hand, Princess**

"Tujuan selanjutnya, The Darkness Cave, terletak di utara Negara Air, membutuhkan 2 hari perjalanan melewati…" kata Naruto yang sengaja ia hentikan karena tempat itu…

"Melewati apa Naruto?" Tanya Hinata penasaran

"Melewati… Hutan Negara Air" karena tempat itu di mana Ia bertemu dengan Deidara pertama kali "Hinata ada yang inginku ceritakan…

**Flashback**

"Ah… Naruto, anak tungal dari Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama, kan? Sedang mencari kalung itu ya?"kata Deidara kepada Naruto yang masih berumur 11 tahun.

"Iya! Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk menyelamatkan Negara Suna!" kata Naruto.

"Hmm… bagimana yah? Aku sih tidak akan membiarkan kamu untuk menghalangiku, jadi… katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia, karena tempat ini akan ku buat menjadi mimpi burukmu…" kata Deidara dan mengangkat bola Kristal yang selalu ia bawa. Pohon-pohonan mempunyai mata, akar-akarnya bergerak untuk melawan Naruto, serangga-serangga menyerang Naruto, Hewan-hewan karnivora menyerang Naruto.

"Selamat Tinggal, Naruto-chan…" kata Deidara meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto masih bisa bertahan, dan berhasil keluar dengan pedang pemberian Ayahnya. Ia masih bisa bertahan hidup.

**Flashback off**

… Yang kutakutkan adalah mantra itu masih beraksi sampai sekarang…" cerita Naruto.

"Naruto…" kata Hinata lirih.

"Naruto, kalau itu adalah satu-satunya cara, ayo kita pergi!" kata Hinata dengan bersemangat.

"Ta-tapi, Hinata, bukankah aku sudah menceritakan semuanya?" kata Naruto berusaha mengehentikan Hinata.

"Iya, aku yakin kita bisa melewatinya, dan menyelawatkan Negara kita, Aku pasti akan melindungimu, dan Naruto, kamu, pasti akan melindungiku khan?" kata Hinata disertai senyumannya yang manis

"Ya, Pasti! Ayo, Hinata…."

Ayo, menuju Utara! Menyelamatkan Negara kita…

**TBC**

**Hehe…. **

**Nah… Teruyo is come back from battle field (UAS)…**

**Sudah selesai deh chapter 3-nya…. *Cihuy!***

**Nah… gimana menurut kalian untuk chapter 3 ini?  
kalau ada saran/kritik/ide dipersilahkan… hehe ^_^**

**Terima kasih…**

**Balasan review;**

**Manguni ; kalau soal kalungnya sekarang sudah mempunyai 2 permintaan karena 1 permintaan sudah dipakai oleh orang yang "mengambil paksa kalung itu" dan permintaan itu juga hanya bisa digunakan di pulau yang terpencil (ada di chapter 1). Soal kesembuhan Naruto itu karena "kekuatan"-nya kalung Hinata… hehe… terima kasih atas dukungannya ya… :D**

**Dan untuk semua readers terima kasih atas dukungan-dukungannya ya…. Terima kasih…. :D Jaa! Sampai jumpa di chapter 4! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hold My Hand, Princess**

**Chapter 4**

**The Book Of The Hidden Secret **

**Naruto and all Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Hold My Hand, Princess" Belongs to Teruyo-Chan**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

"Maaf, apakah anda tahu di mana hutan Negara Air Utara?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjukan peta kepada seorang petani.

"Apakah kalian ingin pergi ke hutan itu?" Tanya petani separuh baya itu kepada Naruto dan Hinata

Naruto dan Hinata saling memandang dan berpikir sejenak "Iya…" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian pergilah menuju ke utara, tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi kalian sudah sampai" jelas Petani itu

"Terima kasih, pak" kata Hinata

"Jika kalian masih ingin hidup kalian lebih baik tidak usah pergi…" kata si Petani "Pohon-pohonan hidup, semua serangga dan binatang-binatang di hutan itu tidak akan membiarkan kalian hidup… mereka akan memastikan kalian benar-benar mati dalam penyiksaan" lanjut Petani dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sepertinya mantera itu masih aktif sampai sekarang…" kata Naruto

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan, Naruto…" kata Hinata menarik tangan Naruto. Hinata jalan di depan Naruto, Naruto masih diseret oleh Hinata, Hinata yang di depan Naruto tersenyum kecil disertai pipinya yang merona. Hinata sebenarnya senang karena Naruto selalu bersamanya dan selalu melindunginya. Bersama Naruto ia merasa… aman.

**Hold My Hand, Princess**

Naruto dan Hinata menatap sekumpulan pepohonan yang begitu banyak, atau yang biasa orang sebut 'Hutan'.

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan jika sudah sampai di The Darkness Cave?" Tanya Hinata

"Tempat itu adalah tempat di mana teka-teki dari kalung itu berasal" kata Naruto

"Eh..? Teka-teki?" tanya Hinata Bingung

"Ya, nanti akan ada buku yang di tulis dengan sederhana, akan tetapi memiliki teka-teki yang rumit." kata Naruto

"Begitu ya?" kata Hinata..

"Yah, kurang lebih…"

"Ayo, Hinata…" kata Narto sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Masuk ke dalam Hutan,

Srek

.

Suara dari semak-semak membuat Naruto dan Hinata terkejut setengah mati.

"A-apa itu, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata

"Hinata tetaplah berada di belakangku, dan bersiap untuk berpesta…" kata Naruto bersiap dengan pedangnya dan Hinata bersiap dengan panahnya.

Srek. Srek. Srek

Naruto dan Hinata sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan hal-hal yang paling menakutkan.

'Jika hewan yang kuat menyerang, aku akan melawan hewan itu dan Hinata memanah hewan tersebut, Jika yang keluar adalah akar pohon aku dan Hinata akan melawan bersama-sama…' itulah yang paling pertama Naruto pikirkan…

Srek. Srek. Srek.

Deg. Deg. Deg

Dan yang keluar adalah kelinci lucu dengan matanya yang imut.

"Sial, ku kira hewan yang memiliki taring yang panjang, mempunyai ribuan gigi, cakar yang panjang, mata yang seram, ekor yang mempunyai ribuan duri, kaki-kaki yang besar, atau…" kata Naruto dengan kesal sampai Hinata memotong ocehan-nya itu

"Naruto…" kata Hinata sambil menatap ke belakang, saat Naruto melihat ke belakang mata Naruto membelalak.

Hewan yang memiliki taring yang panjang, mempunyai ribuan gigi, cakar yang panjang, mata yang seram, ekor yang mempunyai ribuan duri dan kaki-kaki yang besar tepat di depan mereka.

"Hinata, aku akan melindungimu…" kata Naruto

Roaarr

Serangan pertama, Hewan itu menyerang Hinata dan Naruto dengan cakarnya.

Naruto menyerang hewan itu dengan segala yang ia bisa.

"Kyaa!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah teriakkan tersebut, Hinata dililit oleh akar pohon. Naruto berlari ke arah Hinata berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Akan tetapi Naruto di kepung oleh ribuan pepohonan, dan Hewan yang memiliki semua yang ia ucapkan…

"Na-naruto, hutan ini me-memilki kekuatan untuk menciptakan apa yang kita ucapkan!" teriak Hinata sekuat tenaga walaupun ia sedang dililit oleh akar pohon yang kuat.

"Kalau begitu, KELUARLAH MALAIKAT PENOLONG!" teriak Naruto

Akan tetapi yang muncul adalah sosok orang yang berwujud pohon memilki sayap terbuat dari pohon, memiliki taring seperti Harimau memegang sepasang pedang.

"Na-naruto! Semua yang muncul dari hutan ini tidak akan bisa menolong kita, mereka akan melawan kita apapun yang terjadi!" teriak Hinata

Naruto memotong akar yang melilit Hinata

"Hinata, ayo kita lawan mereka!" kata Naruto

**Hold My Hand, Princess**

Kelelahan, terluka, tidak ada kekuatan lagi untuk berdiri

"Sial, mereka terlalu banyak" kata Naruto

"Naruto, kamu bilang kamu selamat saat terakhir kali Naruto di sini?" Tanya Hinata

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa selamat?"

"Melawan mereka?"

"Kita sudah mencoba dengan cara itu! Kita harus melakukannya dengan cara yang lain!"

**Hinata POV**

Pasti ada cara lain! Tapi apa? Bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa selamat?

Kata Naruto, pedang yang selalu ia pakai sampai sekarang adalah pedang pemberian ayahnya (Ada di chapter 3)

Apa ada kekuatan yang dimiliki pedang itu? Tunggu dulu! Itu dia!

**Hinata POV end**

"Naruto, pedang itu adalah pemberian Ayahmu kan?" Tanya Hinata

"Iya…"

"Sepertinya Deidara membuat mereka semakin kuat karena mengetahui kalau kita akan ke sini…"

"jadi?"

"Jadi kekuatan hutan ini semakin kuat daripada saat kamu di sini 7 tahun yang lalu! Pasti ada cara lain untuk mengalahkan mereka! Jika mereka lebih kuat dari 7 tahun yang lalu. Jadi kita juga harus bisa menjadi lebih kuat!" kata Hinata

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Hinata memegang tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggam pedang Ayahnya itu. Hinata menutup matanya.

'kalau pada saat Naruto terluka aku bisa menyembuhkan Naruto, maka aku bisa membantu Naruto untuk berperang. Menjadi lebih kuat untuk bisa maju, walaupun hanya satu langkah. Aku akan menyelamatkan Negaraku!' kata Hinata dalam hati, yang berhasil membuat pedang Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya Violet.

"Hi-hinata, apa yang kamu lakukan?!" kata Naruto

"Memakai kekuatan kalung ini!" kata Hinata

"Naruto, ayo! Kita maju!" teriak Hinata

Mereka maju dan melawan semua musuh yang menghalang mereka. Mereka merasa lebih kuat ketika bertarung bersama.

**Hold My Hand, Princess**

"Kita berhasil, Hinata…" kata Naruto  
"Iya, kurasa aku sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan dari kalung ini" kata Hinata sambil memandangi kalung berwarna violet yang ia pakai.

"Hinata, kita sudah sampai, The Darkness Cave…"

Naruto dan Hinata memasuki gua yang terkutuk itu.

Hinata melihat buku yang dibilang 'menyeramkan' karena covernya yang berwarna hitam.

'Dear Girl With Violet Eyes' judul bukunya seperti ditujukan untuk Hinata

"Naruto, coba lihat buku ini…" kata Hinata sambil menunjukan buku yang ia temukan kepada Naruto

"Buku ini…"

**Pesan untuk Wanita Cantik dengan mata Lavender yang indah;**

**Ketika sebuah kalung jatuh dari surga**

**Dengan didampingi seorang anak kecil yang polos**

**Kalung itu dipercaya bisa menyelamatkan dunia atau bisa menghancurkan dunia**

**Hanya satu orang terpilih yang dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya**

**Satu orang yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia**

**Dan pasti ada yang menginginkan kekuatannya**

**Tempat yang dipenuhi harta**

**Tempat di mana permintaan itu bisa terwujud**

**Di antara Daun dan pasir**

**Di pulau yang terhilang dari mata manusia**

**Di pulau yang tidak akan ada dalam peta**

**Di tidak ada yang selamat, ribuan kapal karam**

**Saat penghuni Barat dan Timur menghilang**

**Di sanalah tempat permintaan bisa terwujud **

**Yang mengambil permintaan dengan paksa dijatuhkan hukuman**

**Di saat itulah kesalahan terbesarku, kupakai permintaan yang pertama untuk memenuhi keinginanku yang tidak akan pernah habis, harta. Aku berusaha untuk mengisi gelas keinginanku yang tidak memiliki dasar. **

**Kumohon untuk mengingat satu hal;**

**Ketika sang Gemini di antara kamu, ketika timbangan Libra tidak seimbang, dan panahan sang Sagitarius meleset, hancurkan permata yang mengelilingi lehermu.**

**TBC**

**Hehe, sudah jadi deh chapter 4 nya, Cihuy! **

**Maaf ya, Teruyo updatenya lama… =="**

**Maaf Sebesar besarnya~~~ T.T**

**Terima kasih atas semua review dari readers… Terima kasih banya~~~~kkk sekali :D *menangis terharu***

**Yosh!~**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 5! :3**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hold My Hand, Princess**

**Chapter 5**

**The Sea of Minori, Behind all of the Truth**

**Naruto and all Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Hold My Hand, Princess" Belongs to Teruyo-Chan**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Pesan untuk Wanita Cantik dengan mata Lavender yang indah;**

**Ketika sebuah kalung jatuh dari surga**

**Dengan didampingi seorang anak kecil yang polos**

**Kalung itu dipercaya bisa menyelamatkan dunia atau bisa menghancurkan dunia**

**Hanya satu orang terpilih yang dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya**

**Satu orang yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia**

**Dan pasti ada yang menginginkan kekuatannya**

**Tempat yang dipenuhi harta**

**Tempat di mana permintaan itu bisa terwujud**

**Di antara Daun dan pasir**

**Di pulau yang terhilang dari mata manusia**

**Di pulau yang tidak akan ada dalam peta**

**Di tidak ada yang selamat, ribuan kapal karam**

**Saat penghuni Barat dan Timur menghilang**

**Di sanalah tempat permintaan bisa terwujud **

**Yang mengambil permintaan dengan paksa dijatuhkan hukuman**

**Di saat itulah kesalahan terbesarku, kupakai permintaan yang pertama untuk memenuhi keinginanku yang tidak akan pernah habis, harta. Aku berusaha untuk mengisi gelas keinginanku yang tidak memiliki dasar. **

**Kumohon untuk mengingat satu hal;**

**Ketika sang Gemini di antara kamu, ketika timbangan Libra tidak seimbang, dan panahan sang Sagitarius meleset, hancurkan permata yang mengelilingi lehermu.**

"Aku menemukan buku ini sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, Hinata, Kamu mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan buku ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Kurasa pesan ini dibuat untukku" jawab Hinata

"Iya, benar. Dan apa maksud dari 'Di antara Daun dan pasir', 'Di pulau yang terhilang dari mata manusia', 'Di pulau yang tidak akan ada dalam peta' , 'Di mana ribuan kapal karam', 'kapal menghilang tanpa jejak' , 'Di mana Barat dan Timur menghilang' , 'Di sanalah tempat permintaan bisa terwujud' ? dan yang lebih parah lagi, apa maksud dari 'HANCURKAN PERMATA YANG MENGELILINGI LEHERMU'?!" kata Naruto yang mulai gemas

"Naruto, ini sangat mudah;

'Di antara Daun dan Pasir', berarti di antara Negeri Konoha dan Negeri Suna, di antaranya ada samudera Minori (dalam bahasa Jepang yang artinya 'kebenaran').

'Di pulau yang terhilang dari mata manusia' hmm…. Mungkin pulau yang tidak pernah di temukan oleh orang lain?

'Di pulau yang tidak akan ada dalam peta' kalau yang ini sudah jelas, 'khan?

'Di mana ribuan kapal karam', kapal menghilang tanpa jejak , 'Di mana Barat dan Timur menghilang' sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu Negara Air yang terletak di timur berperang hebat dengan Negara Suna yang terletak di barat. Mereka bertemu di Samudera Minori, berencana untuk mengadakan perdamaian, akan tetapi suatu kesalahan terjadi, sehingga berujung menjadi peperangan hebat, sehingga ribuan kapal karam dan banyak orang yang menghilang. Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang mengetahui akan kebenaran yang menjadi penyebab peperangan itu, karena itu nama samudera itu Minori…" jelas Hinata dengan mudah

"Eh… jadi maksudmu, pulaunya ada di Samudera Minori?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya!"

"Hinata, Samudera Minori itu luas sekali!" kata Naruto

"Naruto, lihat dan perhatikan….

'Di **antara** Daun dan pasir

Di **pulau** yang terhilang dari mata manusia

Di **pulau** yang tidak akan ada dalam peta

Di **tidak** ada yang selamat, ribuan kapal karam

Saat **penghuni** Barat dan Timur menghilang'

'Antara pulau-pulau tidak penghuni'? mungkin maksudnya 'Di antara pulau-pulau yang tidak berpenghuni'?" kata Hinata

"Oh, iya. Hinata, aku pernah berlayar ke Samudera Minori, dan menemukan kepulauan yang tidak berpenghuni. Kepulauan itu membentuk lingkaran dan belum pernah ada yang sampai di tengah-tengah kepulauan itu!" kata Naruto dengan bersemangat

"Kenapa belum ada orang yang sampai ke tengah-tengah kepualuan?"tanya Hinata

"Karena setiap orang yang ingin pergi ke sana pasti kapalnnya akan karam!" kata Naruto

" Ka-karam? Seperti segitiga Bermuda?"

"Mungkin… Hinata, kalau 'hancurkan permata yang mengelilingi lehermu'? Apa maksudnya? Kita tidak bisa menghancurkan kalung itu, Hinata. Kita harus menyelamatkan Negara kita…" kata Naruto

"mungkin kita akan mengerti nanti…" jawab Hinata

"ehem..'Ketika sang Gemini di antara kamu, ketika timbangan Libra tidak seimbang, dan panahan sang Sagitarius meleset', apa maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto

"kita akan mengerti nanti! Semuanya ada waktunya, Naruto!" kata Hinata sambil berjalan keluar gua

"Tu-Tunggu, Hinata!" teriak Naruto sambil menyusul Hinata

**Hold My Hand, Princes**

**Naruto POV**

Sekarang aku dan Hinata menuju kepulauan yang misterius itu.

"Naruto! Aku bisa melihat kepulauannya!" teriak Hinata

Aku menghampiri Hinata dan melihat ke arah yang ditujukan Hinata dengan teropong.

"Kita hampir sampai…" kataku

Aku menghentakan kakiku ke atas pasir putih dari kepulauan yang tidak berpenghuni ini.

"Kepulauan ini memang membentuk lingkaran, akan tetapi aku tidak bisa melihat pulau di tengah-tengahnya…" kata Hinata sambil memperhatikan laut

"Iya, akan tetapi banyak orang yang berkata ada naga laut yang menjaga pulau itu" jelasku

"Naga laut? Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya untuk pergi ke sana?" Tanya Hinata

"Itu adalah pertanyaan yang bagus!" kataku dengan semangat

"Jadi, apa jawabannya?"

"Itu juga pertanyaan yang bagus!"

"Naruto, ini serius!" kata Hinata. Aku berkata begitu karena aku tidak tahu jawabannya

"Entahlah…" itulah satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa kukatakan

"Ya, sudah… Kita pergi dengan cara manual." Kata Hinata sambil berjalan menuju kapal

"Eeeh? Maksudmu kita harus melewati laut yang sudah menelan ribuan korban jiwa?!" kataku, aku ini memang seorang pengecut. Aku gagal menyelamatkan negaraku, aku adalah seorang penge…

"Naruto, kamu bukan seorang pengecut. Kamu ini kuat! Kamu sudah menyelamatkanku dari sekelompok perampok,mengalahkan tujuh putri duyung, mengalahkan ribuan Zetzu, berhasil keluar dari hutan Negara Air dua kali! Jadi, mengalahkan seekor Naga Laut tidak jadi masalah 'khan?" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hinata, kamu adalah alasanku untuk menjadi kuat.

"Jadi… kamu mau ikut?" Tanya Hinata sambil menjulurkan tanganya kepadaku.

"Ya!" kataku dengan yakin.

**Naruto POV end**

**Normal POV**

Kami baru setengah perjalanan, masih belum ada tanda-tanda daratan yang di maksud buku itu.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa…" kata Hinata dengan lesu

"Hoi, tadi kamu yang mengajakku, tadi kamu semangat sekali…" kata Naruto

"Iya… semangat sih semangat, kita sudah 7 jam mencari pulau itu, Naruto…" kata Hinata yang semangatnya mulai luntur

"Hei, Hinata. Semangat! Bukankah kamu yang tadi menyemangatiku untuk naik kapal ini lagi? Jadi, kamu juga harus semangat, ya!" kata Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata

**Hinata POV**

"Hei, Hinata. Semangat! Bukankah kamu yang tadi menyemangatiku untuk naik kapal ini lagi? Jadi, kamu juga harus semangat, ya!" kata Naruto sambil memegang tanganku. Aku merasa pipiku mulai memanas, aku yakin mukaku memerah.

"I-iya, te-terima ka-ka-kasih… Na-naruto…" kya! Apa yang terjadi denganku?! Kenapa aku jadi kikuk begini?!

"Hinata, mukamu memerah, kamu sakit? Terakhir kali mukamu memerah kamu pingsan. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan mukanya dengan mukaku. Jantungku berdebar sangat teramat kencang.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" kata Naruto sambil memegang dahiku

"I-iya, aku ti-tidak apa-apa…" kataku dengan gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup?! Lelaki yang didepanku ini sudah menyelamatkanku berkali-kali PLUS mukanya yang tampan, manis…

"Hinata…" kata Naruto sambil mengelus pipiku dan mendekatkan mukaku dengan mukanya –lagi-

Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya, sedangkan aku? Aku panik sendiri! Rasanya mau 'sih mau dicium dengan laki-laki yang kuat, tampan lagi. Akan tetapi di sisi lain, APAKAH INI SAAT YANG TEPAT?! Sekarang kita sedang di tengah-tengah laut yang mungkin ada Naga Laut-nya!

10 cm

5 cm

Aku masih panik, sedangkan Naruto masih mendekatkan mukanya. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, terlalu kencang! Rasanya jantungku akan lompat sekarang juga!

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

BYURR!

Seekor Naga Laut berenang menuju arah kami, dan dengan otomatis saat-saat romantisku dengan Naruto terhenti. Aku merasa bersyukur akan tetapi di sisi lain aku merasa kesal.

'kenapa aku tidak jadi dicium oleh Naruto?!'

'hei! Lihat sisi positif-nya! Setidaknya jantungku bisa berdetak dengan normal lagi…'

'tapi aku juga mau merasakan ciuman dengan Hero-ku 'khan?'

Kya! Kenapa aku sampai berpikir seperti itu?!

"Hinata!" aku menyudahi pikiranku yang aneh itu dan memalingkan mukaku ke arah suara yang memanggilku, yang tidak lain adalah Naruto

"Awas!" Naruto dengan heroic-nya melindungiku dari serangan Naga Laut

'Kyaa! Aku sudah tahu, kalau dia lelaki yang tepat untukku!' ke-kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu lagi?!

"Hinata! Fokus! Kita sedang diserang!" teriak Naruto

"I-iya!" kata ku sambil mengarahkan panah-ku ke arah Naga Laut

JLEB!

Seranganku berhasil membuat Naga Laut meneggelamkan seluruh badannya ke dalam laut biru

"Apa kita berhasil?" Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah…" kataku

Ku lihat beribu-ribu Kristal berwarna biru kehijauan (sebenarnya Teruyo pengen pake darah sebagai penanda kalau naga laut-nya mati, tapi kayaknya terlalu sadis jadi Teruyo pake Kristal aja 'lah… Oke! Lanju~ut!)

"Sepertinya berhasil!" kataku dengan semangat

"Hebat, Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil memelukku dengan erat, apa dia tidak merasa deg-degan atau semacamnya? Aku tidak tahu kalau dia merasa gugup atau tidak, akan tetapi aku memang merasa gugup dan kurasa wajahku memerah untuk kesekian kalinya

"Dan di sanalah tujuan kita, Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah pulau yang tertutup kabut tebal

"Kita berhasil…" kata ku sambil tersenyum lega… dengan ini aku akan menyelamatkan negaraku…

**Hinata POV end**

Naruto berjalan di atas pantai yang berpasir putih.

"Dan kurasa di sana tempatnya, Hinata…" kata Naruto menatap pulau yang terbentang luas di depannya

**Hold My Hand, Princess**

"Jangan kamu menginjak tanah ini jika kamu tidak ditakdirkan untuk itu" kata Hinata sambil membaca tulisan di atas sebuah papan di pinggir pantai pulau

"Kurasa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk ini.." kata Naruto dengan PD-nya

"Ya…"

"Ayo, masuk…"

**Hinata POV**

Apakah Naruto akan meninggalkanku kalau ia sudah berhasil menyelamatkan negaranya? Dan aku akan dijodohkan dengan lelaki lain oleh ayah? Dan aku dan Naruto tidak akan bertemu lagi? Tunggu? Kenapa aku mulai berpikir seperti itu? Apa aku mulai menyukai Naruto? Iya… mungkin, aku memang menyukainya… Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau aku menyukainya? Tidak, aku tidak seberani itu… Aku ini sebenarnya seseorang yang lemah, tidak percaya diri dan selalu menjadi beban bagi orang lain. Sampai sekarang saja… aku belum pernah menyelamatkan Naruto, Naruto-lah yang selalu menyelamatkanku.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya… kurasa…" kataku sambil menatap tanah yang berada tepat di bawahku

Aku harus memberitahunya! Aku menyukainya! Kalau tidak, aku akan menyesal seumur hidup…

"Na-naruto!" teriakku, walaupun tidak terlalu kencang

"Ya?"

"A-ano…"

"Ya, Hinata?"

"A-aku…"

"Hm?"

"Ti-tidak jadi…" kataku sambil meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan

"He? O-Oi! Kamu membuatku penasaran!" kata Naruto sambil mengejarku

.

.

.

"Ah… Uzumaki kuning, berhasil melewati samudera Minori, ya? Aku memang seharusnya tidak meremehkan-mu…"

"Jadi kamu, Naruto Uzumaki? Akhirnya kita bertemu"

Suara itu, yang tidak lain adalah Deidara dan seseorang di belakangnya rambut hitam, dan mata Onyx, dan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya.

Tunggu?! Uchiha? Dia… pasti…

Sasuke Uchiha!

**TBC**

**Hehehe… selesai dah chapter 5… (-^.^-)9**

**Gimana menurut minna-san?**

**Maaf ya, kalau lama updatenya… Maaf banget…. Teruyo nggak nyangka, banyak yg nungguin FF-nya Teruyo…. Makasih banget, ya… T.T *menangis terharu***

**Oh, iya… maaf ya… Teruyo nggak bisa buat FF yg lebih panjang lagi… ini udah maksimalnya Teruyo… maaf T.T**

**Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya, ya!**

**Yosh! Sampai jumpa di Chapter 6!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	6. Annihilation

**Hold My Hand, Princess**

**Chapter 6**

**Annihilation**

**Naruto and all Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Hold My Hand, Princess" Belongs to Teruyo-Chan**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

"Ah… Uzumaki kuning, berhasil melewati samudera Minori, ya? Aku memang seharusnya tidak meremehkan-mu…"

"Jadi kamu, Naruto Uzumaki? Akhirnya kita bertemu"

Suara itu, yang tidak lain adalah Deidara dan seseorang di belakangnya rambut hitam, dan mata Onyx, dan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya.

Tunggu?! Uchiha? Dia… pasti…

Sasuke Uchiha!

**Hold My Hand, Princess**

**Naruto POV**

"Jangan mendekat!" teriakku dengan spontan mencoba melindungi Hinata

"Uzumaki Naruto, pangeran yang terhilang dari kerajaannya dan pangeran yang kehilangan keluarganya…" kata Sasuke

"Diam, kau!" teriakku dan berlari menuju Sasuke, bermaksud menyerangnya dan…

"Argh!"

Gagal…

"Jangan buang waktu, cepat ambil si putri Hyuga"

Deidara berjalan mendekat ke Hinata

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" kata Hinata sambil mengarahkan panahnya ke Deidara

"Oh… Hinata-sama, anda akan melakukan apapun yang aku suruh… Mengerti?" kata Deidara sambil melepaskan panah Hinata dari pegangannya dan memaksa Hinata untuk berjalan

"Tidak akan ku biarkan!" kataku dan berlari menuju Hinata dan Deidara, tapi…

"Tunggu, Uzumaki… lawanmu adalah aku…" kata Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkahku dengan Katana-nya

"Kamu, yang membunuh seluruh keluargaku" kataku

"Aku tidak perduli…"

"Tidak perduli?! Dan kau ingin menjadi raja hanya untuk kesenanganmu sendiri? Menjadi seorang raja, menjadi seorang pemimpin suatu kerajaan adalah tanggung jawabku untuk…"

"Untuk melindungi para warga?" Sasuke memotong pembicaraanku "Ya, aku tahu itu. Untuk menjadi seorang Raja seperti ayah-mu? Yang sudah gagal itu? Kenapa tidak kamu menyerah saja, hah?" kata Sasuke

"Menyerah?! Tidak akan!" teriakku

"Dan satu hal lagi, Ayah-ku tidak gagal…"

"Kalau ayah-mu tidak gagal, maka kamu sekarang pasti sudah menjadi seorang Raja. Akan tetapi, sekarang kamu adalah seorang gelandangan…" kata si Sasuke Uchiha

"Diam lah! Dasar pantat ayam!" teriakku, aku lari menuju Sasuke dan menebas pedang-ku.

Sasuke menahan pedangku

JLEB!

"Akh!"

Dia berhasil melukaiku…

"Ternyata benar, kamu ini adalah seorang yang gagal, pengecut…" katanya

"Diaaam!" aku berusaha menyerangnya dan…

Gagal lagi.

Sasuke melempar jauh pedangku. Sekarang aku harus menghadapinya tanpa pedangku.

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja. Kau sudah gagal, seperti ayahmu" katanya sambil menyondongkan pedang Katana-nya ke arah leherku.

"Sekarang… Klan Uzumaki sudah punah!" teriaknya sambil menebas Katananya

.

.

"A-aku…

.

_Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat hebat di daerah tangan kananku…_

.

Tidak akan…

.

_Aku merasakan_ _banyak darah mengalir keluar dari tubuhku…_

.

Gagal…"

Kataku sambil menahan tebasan pedang Katananya dengan tanganku. Aku merasa tanganku mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit.

"Hyah!" kutendang Sasuke sampai terlempar lumayan jauh. Kuambil pedangku dan menyerang Sasuke.

Aku mengerahkan semua kemampuanku sampai aku berhasil melempar pedang Katana-nya.

"Dengar, ayahku tidak gagal… Hanya saja pekerjaannya belum selesai… Akulah yang akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dan, aku tidak akan gagal untuk menyelamatkan Negara-ku, untuk menjadi raja kerajaan Suna, untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ayahku. Seperti, apa yang sudah ayah ajarkan untuk menjadi Raja…" kataku

"Kalau begitu, bunuh aku, Uzumaki…" kata Sasuke

"Bunuh aku… Kuyakin kalau kamu sduah menantikan hari ini begitu lama, benar bukan? Bunuh aku… aku sudah menyiksa rakyat kerajaan Suna, aku sudah membunuh seluruh keluargamu, dan menyiksa Hinata. Bunuh aku…"

Membunuhnya?

.

.

.

**Naruto POV end**

**Hinata POV**

"Ke mana kamu membawaku?" kataku

"Ke mana lagi? Ke tempat tujuanmu…" kata Deidara

Aku melihat begitu banyak emas, permata dan harta lainnya di sini. Dan sebuah bongkahan batu, berbentuk manusia. Mungkinkah dia yang menggunakan permintaan pertama?

"Tempat di mana permintaan itu bisa terwujud…"

"Sekarang, Hinata-sama silahkan gunakan permintaan kedua untuk membuatku menjadi seorang raja Kerajaan Hyuga"

"A-apa?! Apakah i-ini yang menjadi tujuanmu, dengan menjodohkanku dengan Sasuke, menjadi perdana mentri kerajaan Hyuga, dan, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?"

"Hm… Kalau Naruto, memang ada hubungannya dengan ini…. dia harus aku singkirkan. Kalau tidak dia akan mendapatkan kalung itu lebih dahulu daripada aku."

"Kenapa kamu bekerja sama dengan Sasuke Uchiha?!" teriakku

"Oi, oi. Kamu ini benar-benar penasaran ya? Karena klan Uchiha adalah klan yang sudah pernah menghancurkan klan Uzumaki, dengan begitu Sasuke akan melenyapkan Uzumaki Naruto dengan mudah, lalu, klan Uzumaki sudah punah dari dunia ini, iya, khan?"

"Ka-kamu benar-benar sudah merencanakannya, ya?"

Deidara tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan mendekatkan pedangnya ke leherku

Ia membisikan; "lakukan apa yang kusuruh atau Negara-mu akan hancur, ada banyak Zetsu yang menyamar di kerajaan Hyuuga, dan, aku bisa membunuh dan menghancurkan seluruh kerajaanmu dalam hitungan detik, mengerti?"

Aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, jadi…

"Inilah permintaanku, aku harap untuk membuat Deidara menjadi raja Kerajaan Hyuuga"

Sesaat kalungku mengeluarkan cahaya Violet

Kulihat Deidara memakai Mahkota ayah-ku

Aku merasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku. Maaf, ayah aku mengecewakanmu. Kenapa, kenapa aku ini begitu lemah? Seharusnya aku tidak usah dilahirkan di dunia ini. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna!

"Sudah, sekarang, Hinata-sama kau gunakan permintaan ke tiga… Untuk membuatku menjadi orang yang paling berkuasa di dunia ini!" teriak Deidara tidak sabar

"A-apa?! Aku sudah membuatmu menjadi raja, dan kamu ingin lagi?!" teriakku

"Lakukan saja apa yang kusuruh! Aku ingin lebih… Aku ingin menjadi yang lebih hebat, yang lebih berkuasa, yang lebih…"

"Tidak akan!"

Deidara segera mengambil pedangnya dan…

"Kyaaaa!"

**Normal POV**

Deidara segera mengambil pedangnya dan…

"Kyaaaa!"

Dari kejauhan Naruto mendengar teriakan Hinata

"Hinata…"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Huoooo! Chapter 6 sudah selesai!**

**Bagaimana? Gaje, ya? *ketawa sambil nangis* Gomen kalau gaje, ya… T.T**

**Yosh! Terima kasih atas semua dukungan dari readers, terima kasih, terima kaaaaaasssihhhh! :D**

**Sampai jumpa di Chapter 7!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


End file.
